


The Fluffy Tadpole - Part III

by GamerQuills



Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [3]
Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Booster's Tower, Gen, Moleville, Screenplay/Script Format, Star Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerQuills/pseuds/GamerQuills
Summary: Mallow and Geno start out to find the missing star piece and Mallow's real family. But the journey might be longer - and crazier - than they expect! What happens if they can't bring wishes back to the world at all?
Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633279
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**The Cast**

For Part III, in Alphabetical Order

**Booster:** A crazed but wealthy man with a hideous totem-pole face. He lives in a tower, where he’s attended by two clowns named Knife Guy and Grate Guy. Booster has no concept of what’s considered proper behavior; he also seems to think brides fall from the sky.

**Croco:** Still interested in “da loot”. When he runs into Mallow again, he sets out for a revenge match. Now he’s got bombs.

**The Fireworks Mole:** His business hasn’t gone well lately, though he still travels to sell his wares. Has two daughters now to provide for.

**Geno:** The star-inhabited doll takes his mission of repairing the Star Road seriously—almost to the point of disregarding everything else. But he’s warming to the habits of all these land-dwellers.

**Knife Guy & Grate Guy: **Booster’s assistants, who are a bit “touched” like him. Knife Guy wears a yellow clown outfit and juggles knives (natch). Grate Guy wears a pink clown outfit and runs around on a circus ball. They’ve got springs for torsos.

**Mallow:** Our cottony hero starts his long journey to find his way home. He’s mostly kind and innocent, with a touch of snark.

**Poppy & Posy: **Twin mole sisters and the Firework Mole’s daughters. They’re definitely a handful and tend to “borrow” their dad’s creations. Poppy wears a pink print bow and jumper, and Posy wears a yellow print bow and jumper.


	2. The Moles of Moleville

**EXT. MOLEVILLE - DAY**

GENO and MALLOW stand in town, watching moles bustle about. The moles live in cozy wooden A-frames just outside a great big mine in a mountain.

MALLOW

You think the star piece fell around here?

GENO

Hard to say. Your grandpa said to go this direction. I’m just hoping someone mentions seeing a chunk of celestial road recently.

POPPY and POSY dash across Geno and Mallow’s path. They stumble back, Mallow flat out falling on his rear.

POSY

Hurry, Poppy! Or we don’t get lunch with the rest of the diggers!

Poppy jostles a large basket underarm as she runs.

POPPY

I’m hurryin’, I’m hurryin’! But don’t hog all the chives for your potato like last time!

Geno watches them go. Mallow stands and dusts himself off. He takes in the town.

MALLOW

Hey…I think I figured it out. Yeah! That’s it!

(puts hands on his hips)

I am DEFINITELY a mole.

Geno gives Mallow a long study, then scans Moleville. Focus particularly on the mole folk’s clawed hands, clawed feet, and brown snouts.

Geno looks back at Mallow, who’s still white and fluffy as ever.

GENO

Well…uh…maybe. I mean, I don’t see _much_ of a resem—

Two moles approach, carrying on with some gossip.

MOLE WOMAN

Hear the latest? That coot Booster’s bin goin’ on about a somethin’-or-other fallin’ from the sky into his tower. It’s always some ruckus goin’ on over there.

MOLE MAN

Yeesh! Whatever goes on with him, it’s better if we don’t know! That fella’s got squirrels for brains, no mistake.

GENO

Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Did you say something fell towards a tower somewhere near here?

The moles give Geno a once-over.

MOLE MAN

Hey, great costume! You an entertainer? Purt’ strange to be goin’ ‘round without pants, though.

Geno looks put-out.

MOLE WOMAN

Y’all want to know ‘bout Booster’s Tower? Got some crazy notions in yer noggin, don’cha, darlin’? Well, all’s I know is rumors. If ya want the whole story, quickest way to find out is to check fer yerself. Head on through the mines and you’ll be there straightaway.

MOLE MAN

But y’all better take care. Them tunnels get purt’ twisty-windy the deeper ya go. Stick close to someone who knows the way. Most folks’re already hard at work in there, so just find help if y’all get lost as a button in dishwater.

GENO

(perplexed)

“A button…in dishwater”?

MALLOW

So a lot of moles are inside?

MOLE WOMAN

Sure as our fur’s brown, little cotton patch. Don’t matter the time: it’s always a mole’s prerogative to dig.

The moles trudge off. Mallow turns to Geno.

MALLOW

So we go through the mines, I find my family in there, and then we go to that tower and get your star piece back. How easy is that?

GENO

(skeptical)

We’ll see. It’d be nice if I found the star piece that quickly. But how are we going to find our way through the mines?

Mallow waves a hand as he heads toward the mountains.

MALLOW

Whaddya mean? My innate mole senses will get us through no problem.


	3. Poppy & Posy Help Out

**INT. LOWER MOLEVILLE MINESHAFT - DAY**

The walls are jagged rock, and torches light the tunnels. Crates are stacked along the tunnel sides. Geno and Mallow stand alone in a dim corridor.

MALLOW

(ironically chipper)

Wow, we are SO lost.

Geno looks sidelong at Mallow.

GENO

Your innate mole senses, huh?

MALLOW

Well, I could be rusty.

GENO

Mallow, maybe we should _consider_ the possibility that you’re not—

Posy pops her head around the corner and gasps.

POSY

Poppy! You were right ‘bout hearin’ noises. Take a gander over here: Some folks got themselves down in the abandoned shafts!

Poppy wiggles underneath her sister and gawps at Mallow and Geno.

POPPY

Land sakes! Y’all gonn’ miss the excitement, lollygaggin’ way down here!

The mole sisters scurry over and grab Geno and Mallow each by the arm.

POPPY

Better come along, now. If we’re lucky, they won’t have started yet.

POSY

(tugs Geno’s arm.)

C’mon, we can’t be late! Let’s skedaddle!

GENO

Wait…What’s the excitement?

POSY

For REAL?

POPPY

Cut ‘em a little slack, Posy. They did wander all the way down these tunnels.

(in a loud whisper)

Maybe they’re not all “there”.

Mallow shoots her an insulted look. Posy hops around, still excited.

POSY

Let’s gooooo! Don’t y’all worry yer pretty heads; we’ll lead ya the whole way!

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINE TUNNEL - DAY**

This part of the mine is better lit, and a mine cart track splits down its middle. A hum of activity echoes from farther ahead.

Mallow and Geno follow Poppy and Posy. The little moles scamper ahead and expend plenty of energy in general.

POSY

(singing)

Diggin’ deep in the miiiiines…

POPPY

Posy! Wait ‘til we join up with the others!

(to Geno and Mallow, conversational, like a grown-up)

So, where you folks hail from?

MALLOW

I’m Mallow. I came from Tadpole Pond, but, uh, I’m probably going to stay here since I’m a mole and all.

POPPY

Stick my eye with a stalactite! You ain’t like any mole I ever did see.

Posy is suddenly and inexplicably on Mallow’s other side.

POSY

He could be one a’ them rare breeds.

(gives Mallow a once-over)

REALLY rare.

POPPY

(to Geno)

What about you? You also some different kind of mole?

GENO

My name is zhxx – uh, Geno. I’m a star spirit who’s taken the form of a doll so I can repair the Star Road, where wishes are granted.

Poppy and Posy stare blankly at Geno.

POSY

(aside to her sister)

Him bein’ a mole woulda been less crazy.

Farther down the tunnel a harmonious sound reverberates, like it’s coming from a large space. The sisters gasp and stop to listen. It’s the same tune Posy was singing earlier.

POPPY

They’re gettin’ to it now! Let’s go, Posy!

Poppy and Posy rush ahead, but return quickly to drag Geno and Mallow along.

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINE CAVERN - DAY**

Torches are set in the walls, and the light reflects ten-fold in broad, exposed veins of quartz. The mine cart track from the tunnel splits several ways along the cavern sides.

Moles drill into the dirt with their massive claws and hum in harmony. One of them appears to be lead singer, and he begins a song as Geno, Mallow, Poppy, and Posy enter.

LEAD MOLE

Diggin’ deep in the mines…

ALL OTHER MOLES

(echo)

Diggin’ deep in the mines…

LEAD MOLE

Don’t get much sun…

Poppy and Posy rush in and start singing with the diggers.

ALL OTHER MOLES (AND POPPY & POSY)

Don’t get much sun…

LEAD MOLE

I’m covered with soil…

‘Til my workday is done.

ALL OTHER MOLES

[etc.]

LEAD MOLE

I really hate sittin’,  
It’s labor I choose…  
‘Cause then’s the time

To sing them old Moleville blues!

The song could be a grander number, which Mallow gets into and gives his own drumbeat. Geno looks on, perplexed and stoic.

The moles dig out quartz and dump it into carts, which they push down the tracks.

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINE TUNNEL - DAY**

The cart is intercepted midway by bandits, who grab it and skid to a halt. CROCO strides on screen to inspect.

CROCO

(examining a chunk of quartz)

They keep diggin’, but I don’t see ‘em get much back for dese shiny stones.

(tosses the quartz to his lackeys with a grin)

Guess ‘at means they won’t be sad when some of it’s gone, eh, boys?

His bandit lackeys load their sacks with the quartz. Croco looks over his shoulder toward the cavern where moles are still singing and hard at work.

CROCO

Tch! They sure love gettin’ their claws grubby, don’t they? But hey, works for me. They collect the goods, and I lighten the load. All in all, a mutually beneficial relationship.

Croco chuckles, but he notices something in the larger cavern. He wanders toward the opening and hugs the walls to stay in the shadows.

CROCO

You gotta be pullin’ my leg right now.

One of his lackeys appears and peers into the cavern with him.

LACKEY (O.S., with shot still focused on Mallow)

Yo, Croco, ain’t that the kid what suckered you back in Bandit’s Way?

CROCO (on-screen)

Shut it! Just ‘cause he’s got some kinda weather power or whatevah.

Croco looks pointedly at the mine ceiling. He grins and kisses his claws in an upward gesture.

CROCO (CONT’D)

But hey, dis here’s where I get my revenge.


	4. Croco Steals Again

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINE CAVERN - DAY**

Moles are still hard at work, digging out materials and shoveling them into carts with their claws. Poppy and Posy continue to run amuck, but the moles don’t seem to mind.

The Lead Mole whistles sharply.

LEAD MOLE

Luuuuuunch BREAK!

Moles break away from their work and begin to collect in groups. Poppy and Posy bring out their picnic basket and divvy the spoils. Geno and Mallow join them.

POSY

(doling out food)

A baked potato for me, a baked potato for you…

POPPY

(crossly)

You’re holdin’ onto the chives again, Posy.

POSY

Am not!

She takes the container and dumps a pile of chives on her potato, then hands the rest to Poppy, which amounts to about a sliver. Poppy glowers.

POSY

I reckon we oughta split the food four ways on account of our guests.

She pulls a covered bowl from the basket, offers it to Mallow and Geno while revealing its contents: grubs and worms.

POSY

Take as much as ya like!

MALLOW

(grimacing)

Oh, uh, yeah, bugs. I never could stomach the stuff. Thanks anyway.

Posy turns hopeful eyes to Geno.

GENO

I don’t… _eat_.

Posy shrugs, and she and Poppy stuff their potatoes with the creepy crawlies. Mallow swallows back a dry heave.

MALLOW

So…are any moles here missing, say, a part of their family?

POPPY

Just our pa. He’s gon’ be mighty upset when he finds out we gone outta the house without his knowin’.

GENO

He isn’t here working in the mines?

POSY

(shoveling her face with potato)

Naw, he don’t do this sort a’ work. Our pa’s an enter-pri-noor.

POPPY

Yeah! He sells fireworks off in other places. I think business has been bad these days. He don’t bring back much more’n a couple coin. He says used to be he made a FORTUNE off his wares.

POSY

But we don’t mind none bein’ a little broke. Our pa makes us proud!

GENO

So you’re running around in here unsupervised…?

POPPY

(ignoring Geno, to Mallow)

Why you wonderin’ ‘bout missin’ family members n’ such?

MALLOW

Well, I’m looking for –

The torches in the cavern all suddenly go out. Moles clamor in surprise.

POSY

What in tarnation?

LEAD MOLE

(to worker moles)

You three, go back for matches. Keep yer wits about ya, but in the meantime – back to work for everyone. Lunch break over!

Moles scuffle to presumably resume their digging. The screen is almost pitch black. We see dim outlines of Mallow and Co.

MALLOW

How can anyone see to work?

POPPY

Moles don’t need light to work underground. We can sense everythin’ through our claws and noses.

POSY

The torches are mostly to pretty up the place. Hey, if you’re a mole, don’t that mean you should be able to see in the dark like us?

MALLOW

Uh…

GENO

(wryly) He’s out of practice.

POPPY

Well, y’all are ‘bout as helpless as a dug-up worm, ain’tcha? C’mon, Posy, let’s lead ‘em where it’s lighter.

**EXT. MOLEVILLE MINE TUNNEL - DAY**

Croco waits while his lackeys scuttle from the mining cavern.

LACKEY

Croco! They’re headed this way.

CROCO

“They”?

LACKEY

The kid’s got a couple little mole girls with him and – I dunno – some kinda living doll or somethin’?

CROCO

Youse guys are loonies. Who ever heard of a livin’ doll? Anyway, let’s bust the whole lot of ‘em. Take cover, boys!

They duck out of sight as Mallow, Geno, and the mole girls pass through.

GENO

(to Poppy & Posy)

You both know your way around these tunnels. I don’t suppose you know how to get to the other side of the mines.

POPPY

Sure thing we do!

POSY

Y’all gonna check out Booster’s Tower? Grown folks say it’s crazy as a pinwheel in a tornado. Sure would like to see for myself!

MALLOW

Maaaaaybe we don’t want to go there after all.

CROCO (O.S.)

Well then, allow ME to help change your plans!

Croco steps in front of the shot. We see him from the back, almost completely obscuring the view.

Mallow blinks once, then gasps and points dramatically at Croco.

MALLOW

You! …Do I know you from somewhere?

CROCO

You kiddin’ me? You got fluff for brains, too, or what? Maybe THIS’ll jog yer memory.

Quick as a wink, Croco swipes the Froggie Stick from Mallow and leaps to a higher ledge. He wags his backside in taunt.

CROCO

You gonna jump up here, or what? Maybe get all angry with me?

(in a whiny mimicking voice)

“Give it back!” Ha ha ha!

Mallow’s eyes widen as he remembers. He frowns and stretches his hands out.

MALLOW

You’re that thief who took my grandpa’s coins.

CROCO

Pff. Yeah. Go ahead. Try it. I DOUBT you’ll have much luck in here.

The crackle in Mallow’s hands fizzles. He frowns up at the mine ceiling as Croco’s lackeys surround everyone and brandish their daggers.

CROCO

I guess it’s kinda cheap to pick on a buncha kids. But hey – I ain’t called a crook for nothin’!

Geno cocks his arm, whips his fingers toward the nearest lackeys, and lets his star bullets fly. His aim is flawless, and the lackeys get completely walloped. Geno levels his gun arm on Croco.

GENO

Give back what you stole, please.

CROCO

Whoa, h-hey, no need to get VIOLENT, heh. Straight fisticuffs was never my strong suit, y’know? I was always much better at…FLIGHT!

Croco chucks the Froggie staff at Geno, which causes him to miss his shot. Croco hightails it out of the tunnel.

POPPY

Tarnation! That rascal’s gonna cause a world of trouble if he’s let to run around the mines!

POSY

We better give ‘im what-for! C’mon, Poppy!

The mole sisters race off.

MALLOW

Wait – hold…on…a second.

GENO

(handing Mallow the Froggie staff)

Well, there go our guides.

MALLOW

C’mon, let’s catch up! There’s no telling what that thief’ll do if we don’t find him fast!

GENO

I agree, but if we run around willy-nilly and get ourselves lost again, we’re going to be no help at all. Maybe if Poppy and Posy find some grown-up moles, they’ll be able to—

The distant sound of an explosion echoes through the mines. The earth shakes.

GENO

Or…we could go investigate what just made that sound.

Geno and Mallow break into a run.


	5. After That Thief!

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINE CORRIDOR - DAY**

Smoke curls through the room, and there’s a gaping jagged hole in one wall. Geno and Mallow stand in front of it.

MALLOW

Uh…That looks like a pretty sloppy job.

GENO

I doubt a mole did this. But how did that crook tear through here?

A bomb rolls out from the hole and stops in front of Mallow and Geno.

MALLOW

Oh hey, a bomb.

Mallow and Geno get a clue. They scramble for cover just as the bomb detonates. As the smoke and debris clear, Croco peers in from the other side of the hole.

CROCO

Always keep a few handy, in case of emergencies. Come and get me, fools!

He ducks back inside. Geno cocks his arm and dashes in full speed.

MALLOW

Wait, Geno, what if he has another—

Another explosion rocks the shaft. Mallow throws his hands up to guard against flying debris. Geno gets knocked back and somersaults across the cavern.

GENO

(dazed)

I think my firepower’s been outmatched.

Lackeys enter from behind and surround the duo. Croco is heard from inside the tunnel.

CROCO

I’d love to hang around wit’ youse guys, but, uh, dese mines won’t rob themselves, y’know?

Croco can be heard running off. Mallow faces the lackeys – uncertain – while Geno gets to his feet.

GENO

Don’t worry, I can still handle this.

He looks down. Pan to reveal his torso. One of his arms has been blown clean off.

GENO

(mildly surprised)

That’s unfortunate.

Mallow gapes at it with stronger feelings.

LACKEY

(cackling)

Not such a hot shot now, are ya?

MALLOW

Don’t count me out just yet! I may not have any zap, but I do have—

(fumbling, then dramatically brandishing Frogfucius’s cane)

—a stick!

The lackeys regard his weapon for a beat, then burst into laughter. Mallow's boldness diminishes. Then...

Firework rockets shoot into the cavern, slamming square into the lackeys. They’re knocked all over the cave while blazing colors explode everywhere.

Poppy and Posy leap into the scene.

POSY

Tickle my whiskers! We gave ‘em a GOOD ol’ whuppin’! Good thing we remembered Pa’s rockets, huh, Poppy?

POPPY

(to Geno & Mallow)

Hiya, fellas! Got yourselves in a right stew, didn’t ya?

MALLOW

Where’d you two come from?

POSY

Shoot, we been tailin’ these thieves the whole time. Weren’t no trouble trackin’ y’all down.

POPPY

Thought maybe y’all could…use a hand!

She produces Geno’s arm and waves it over her head. She and her sister share a giggle, then Poppy gives it back. Geno nonchalantly jams it back into his shoulder socket while Mallow watches, horrified.

POPPY

All right now, let’s catch that croc ‘afore he makes more mischief than a termite in table legs!

POSY

AND we gotta get these folks to the other side of the mines!

MALLOW

Wait – you’re not taking on that crook by yourselves!

POPPY

Why not dig two holes with one shovel? We can take care o’ both if we’re clever!

POSY

Sis! You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?

POPPY

Ye-es, ma’am!

(dramatic close-up)

We’ll get ‘im at the mountain railroad.


	6. Mountain Railroad Mania

**INT. MOLEVILLE MINECART CAVERN - DAY**

Croco enters the expansive room. The ground drops at a sheer edge, and tracks continue into an open area of crags and narrow plateaus. Fissures in the ceiling allow a little light.

Croco looks around as he walks.

CROCO

Hmph. Some lackeys I got. Where’d those thin-skinned shysters run off to? Last time I hire from the bottom-feeders.

His eyes are drawn to something O.S.

A mine cart sits on the tracks near the sheer drop. Something gleams deep inside.

CROCO

Hello hello…what we got here?

Croco slinks toward the cart and peers inside. A precious gem lays at the cart’s bottom just out of Croco’s reach. He wiggles halfway in and stretches his claws to grasp the treasure.

CROCO

Come…on…ya beauty. Come to daddy!

A war cry grows louder in the B.G., and a minecart barrels into the cave.

Poppy and Posy lean out front, hollering at the top of their lungs. Geno and Mallow hold on for dear life towards the back.

POPPY & POSY

Yeeeeeee-HAW!

Croco looks back and gawps just as their minecart whacks him from behind. He tumbles into his own cart, which also takes off. All parties involved careen through the tracks.

MALLOW

(bracing against the minecart sides)

This is a totally safe track, right?

POSY

Shoot, we dunno! Ain’t been in use since we was born!

MALLOW

I want off.

Croco manages to right himself and pokes his head up. He’s got the gem he was after in hand. He takes in the cavern rocketing by at extreme speed. At first he’s terrified; then he looks at the gem, shrugs, and stuffs it in his bag. He turns to shout at the others.

CROCO

Youse mugs’re a buncha BUFFOONS. What, ya gonna ROLLER COASTER me to death? Now I gotcha right where I want ya!

Croco rummages in his bag and produces another bomb. He clicks his claws on the fuse to light it and goes for the wind-up—but a dip in the track bungles his shot.

The bomb flies into a rock column and explodes. Large debris threatens to crush the tracks ahead.

POPPY

Land sakes! Even when we’ve got ‘im on the ropes he makes a mess of things!

Geno steadies himself on the lip of the minecart and aims his arm gun. His star bullets break apart the debris before it can hit the tracks. Both carts rocket past with only a dusting of silt.

POSY

Well, if that ain’t more handy’n two ladles in a soup bowl!

Close-up on Croco. His eyes poke up from the mine cart. He studies Geno with some thought.

CROCO

Seems we all got some tricks up our sleeves…

He notices a switch up ahead to alter between two tracks.

CROCO

Guess it’s time to do what I do best – high-tail it!

Croco lifts his rear and braces against one side of the mine cart. Just after he takes one track path, he smacks the switch with his tail. Geno, Mallow, and the mole girls zip down the alternate track.

POPPY

Snake scales! He’s tryna get outta our sights!

POSY

(to Geno)

Bust ‘im up with more o’ them pellets in your fingers!

GENO

If I try hitting him from here and at this speed, I might accidentally cause another cave-in.

POSY

Confound it! Might just have to chase ‘im from the mines and hope he don’t come back.

(to Mallow)

You sit tight, hon. We’ll handle this while y’all just stay outta danger.

MALLOW

(offended, confused)

But…I can still—

POPPY

Posy! Mine exit’s comin’ up fast! We gotta get these folks where they need to go!

Posy leaps to the front of the mine cart and leans over its edge. She squints at the surroundings.

There’s an archway in the distance letting natural light through. A branch of broken track heads near it.

POSY

Poppy, I think this track’s gone n’ busted and don’t reach the exit no more!

Poppy looks out from the other side of the mine cart at Croco careening away.

POPPY

This calls for drastic measures. Posy, we might have to take this on ourselves!

POSY

(nodding, serious)

Hand brake.

Poppy and Posy move to the back, shoving Geno and Mallow to the side. Posy gives them a formal salute while Poppy bends over the cart’s back corner.

POSY

Well folks, y’all been a hoot n’ a half. Sure hope we can meet up again for another dose of fun! For now, we gotta make true on our promise. Have fun at Booster’s Tower! Sure am jealous y’all get to see that place.

MALLOW

Wait…what are you going—

Poppy yanks the cart’s hand brake lever. The cart screeches and tips wildly around a sharp turn. Mallow and Geno go flying out, screaming.

POPPY

(calling out)

Safe travels!

Mallow and Geno land in a stretch of brush at the exit archway. Geno springs up quickly; Mallow struggles.

Poppy and Posy now line up with Croco’s cart from above. They jump on him with a war cry.

POSY

This is for messin’ with our mines!

Croco stares open-mouthed.

CROCO

You crock-brained couple’a—

Poppy and Posy slam into Croco, and the mine cart speeds out of frame.

Geno looks on, perplexed. Mallow fumbles to join him.

MALLOW

Hope they’ll be all right.

Geno looks at his cape covered in brush burrs. He picks one off.

GENO

I hope WE’LL be all right.

Mallow claps the dust off his pants.

MALLOW

Boy, that was some crazy adventure! Moles sure are an interesting bunch of people.

GENO

(with a sidelong glance at Mallow)

Oh? Guess we’re moving on, then?

MALLOW

Yeah…Well, I mean – now it’s time to find this “Booster’s Tower” place. I wonder which direction we should go.

Geno turns. A tower sticks straight up on the horizon not two miles away.

GENO

I think I have a general idea.


	7. Meanwhile, in Nimbus Land...

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND BUS PLATFORM – EVENING**

Fade-in transition as King and Queen Nimbus approach the Royal Bus. A palace worker stands by, tinkering with it.

KING NIMBUS

What news about the bus?

NIMBUSAN

(turning)

Well, your Majesty, I’m sorry to say it’s slow going. It’s always worked for short distances, you know, but it just hasn’t got the oomph for a longer drive. Plus…

(sheepish)

We’re mostly artisans here, not mechanics.

King Nimbus clasps his Queen’s hand. She’s silent but looks resolutely at the bus.

NIMBUSAN

One other thing, Majesty – It seems every morning I come back to work on it, some thing or another has broken and needs repaired again. The bus hasn’t gone a night without a part going haywire. The strain just might be too much.

KING NIMBUS

Even if that may be…

(gripping Queen’s hand more strongly)

Please keep trying until something works.

NIMBUSAN

(bowing)

Of course, Majesty. Anything to help find the prince.


	8. Welcome to Booster's Tower

**EXT. BOOSTER’S TOWER - DAY**

Mallow and Geno stand at the base. The shot pans at a slowly-increasing speed to span the tower’s ludicrous height. A balcony juts out from the top.

Mallow, looking up, blinks and shades his eyes with his hand.

MALLOW

ONE guy lives in this whole huge place?

Geno also gives the tower a sweeping inspection. He folds his arms.

GENO

I guess the star piece might have fallen here… Now I just wonder if this Booster character will let us in to look.

MALLOW

Let’s knock and find out.

There’s a slot for eyes near the door’s top, which is closed. Geno knocks three times. No answer.

MALLOW

Maybe he’s antisocial.

GENO

(more deadpan)

Maybe he’s fifty floors up.

The slot on the door slides open, which Geno and Mallow don’t notice in the middle of their conversation. A pair of eyes studies them, then the slot shuts.

MALLOW

He should invest in a doorbell or something. Although if he doesn’t like company, maybe he’s left it out on purpose. Could be one of those hermits who, you know, wants to be left alone but is also _really_ claustrophobic, so –

The door abruptly clicks and swings wide. No one’s on the other side. Geno and Mallow hesitate, then wander in.

**INT. BOOSTER’S TOWER, 1 ST FLOOR - DAY**

The floor is tiled gold and green, and the walls are crisscrossed wood paneling. Against the left wall is a staircase to a higher ledge. The ground floor is set up like a lobby, with a polished desk in the center.

KNIFE GUY sits there, casually tossing a knife and grinning.

KNIFE GUY

Welcome to Booster’s Tower, where our quality of entertainment is so good, it’s _insane_. Is this your first time visiting?

Geno and Mallow exchange a glance.

GENO

Well – yes, but we—

KNIFE GUY

(interrupting)

THANK YOU for your patronage; we value every visitor who stops by to enjoy our facilities. I regret to inform you our tours are currently on hiatus, but give me your names, and I’ll gladly put you on a waiting list.

MALLOW

Uh…Mallow and…Geno?

Knife guy flips the dagger blade-down between his fingers, pushes the pommel with his thumbs and makes a pen-click sound with his mouth. Mallow and Geno watch, dumbfounded, as Knife Guy carves letters into the desk itself.

KNIFE GUY

Now, is that “Geno” with two “i’s” or just one? Never mind; already wrote it with two.

A train whistle sounds from several floors up.

KNIFE GUY

Oh, looks like Mr. Booster is calling. If you’ll please excuse me. Feel free to take a seat while you wait; we appreciate your patience.

Knife Guy hoists himself onto the desk, preps for a backflip, then jumps and springs up to the 2nd floor balcony. He disappears past a doorway leading to more stairs.

Geno and Mallow stay rooted to the spot in the middle of the ground floor.

MALLOW

(glancing around)

Well, that’s ridiculous…There aren’t any chairs even IN this room!

GENO

I don’t think our mission calls for an appointment. The way’s clear; let’s see if the star piece is here as rumored.

MALLOW

You don’t think they’ll get upset if we just wander around uninvited?

Geno studies his misspelled name carved in the reception desk. He squints one eye.

GENO

I get the feeling they’re not too serious about protocol.

**INT. BOOSTER’S TOWER, 3 RD FLOOR - DAY**

Geno and Mallow come through an archway positioned under a set of elevated train tracks.

GENO

Well, so far we’ve had a lot of stairs, but definitely no STARS. Or people, for that matter.

MALLOW

(looking at the train tracks)

Guh…I’ve had my fill of tracks for my whole life, thanks.

Knife Guy appears from behind the top of a pillar, swinging from his legs on the tracks. Mallow and Geno startle.

KNIFE GUY

Admiring Mr. Booster’s personal locomotive transit system? It’s his own creation, built through years of secluded psychosi—err—completely methodical dedication. It’s quite possibly the sixth wonder of the world.

MALLOW

(aside)

What are the other five…?

KNIFE GUY

However, trains have been secondary in Mr. Booster’s priorities lately, and these days his interests are more skyward-focused. We think it’s good he’s branching into different hobbies.

GENO

Skyward-focused? Would that happen to include stars, by chance?

Knife Guy retrieves three knives from his pockets and – impossibly – starts juggling them upside down.

KNIFE GUY

I’m sorry, but Mr. Booster is a very _private_ individual. If you want to know the particulars of his pastimes, you’ll have to ask him directly.

GENO

In that case, we need to see this Booster character right away. It’s on a matter of business.

KNIFE GUY

Business? Hm. That doesn’t sound entertaining at all. I doubt Mr. Booster would be interested.

(shrugs, still juggling)

If it’s something you really mean to do, feel free to proceed…at your own risk, that is!

Knife Guy flips and springs away cackling down a train tunnel at the other end of the room.

GENO

If we follow him, we may find Booster and get some answers to our questions. Let’s go!

Geno sprints ahead. Mallow delays, mentally catching up.

MALLOW

(scrambling after)

Wha—hold on! Gimme a sec, here!

Geno bounds around a corner to another set of switchback stairs, walls lined with portraits. He stops at a rise and looks back for Mallow, straggling at the bottom.

GENO

Aren’t you coming? We really should hurry so we don’t lose the trail.

Mallow looks up from his climb; his brow darkens.

MALLOW

These stairs are tall…and my legs are _short_.

GENO

(beat, studies Mallow)

…I’ll meet up with you at the top, then.

Geno runs up the next flight, leaving a beleaguered Mallow in the dust. Mallow droops and sighs.

MALLOW

Ugh.

He hauls himself up the next few stairs as GRATE GUY ascends behind him – against all physics – on his circus ball.

GRATE GUY

Taking a leisurely pace?

MALLOW

(startles)

Who the—?

GRATE GUY

My my, has no one given you proper introductions? We have such ill manners!

Grate Guy stops at the first landing, hops a 180 on his ball, and takes a sweeping bow.

GRATE GUY

Grate Guy at your service, though not for long, unfortunately. There’s simply too much to do now that Mr. Booster’s got his—

MALLOW

New hobby. I’ve heard.

GRATE GUY

Ah, you must have spoken with my brother Knife Guy. He’s on call to watch the desk for visitors. Took the tour into your own hands, did you?

MALLOW

Well, actually, I just—

GRATE GUY

While I can appreciate the go-getter attitude, it’s poor form to wander the establishment without invitation. In a case like this, I’ll have to escort you to Mr. Booster so he can give you your proper punishment.

MALLOW

(panicked)

PUNISHMENT?

GRATE GUY

(pauses, thoughtful)

Then again, he’s so preoccupied, I’m not sure it’s best to distract him with that sort of interruption. Should I take matters into my own hands? Oh, what to do, what to do…

MALLOW

Well, your…brother…?...told us we could head up at our own risk.

GRATE GUY

‘Zat so? Hm, let the punishment come naturally from exploring the tower…

MALLOW

(interrupting)

Wait, ‘come naturally’?

GRATE GUY

(unphased)

It’s just like Knife Guy to come up with the perfect solution. Still, if you manage to sabotage preparations, we’re back to square one…but I always did like a gamble!

Grate Guy bounds high off his ball, which rolls down toward Mallow. Mallow jerks back just as Grate Guy lands a few stairs above him, the ball completely stilled under his feet.

GRATE GUY (CONT’D)

Allow me to help you get on your way.

The stair steps under Mallow and Grate Guy shift suddenly to a flat diagonal surface.

MALLOW

(flailing)

Wah! What did you—!

Grate Guy jumps (with his ball) and pounds his higher end of the diagonal surface. It flips like a see-saw. Mallow goes flying upward.

MALLOW

Aaaaaaaaagh!

CUT TO:

**INT. BOOSTER’S TOWER, 6 th FLOOR – DAY**

Geno is still dashing upstairs when Mallow flies by through the stairwell, still screaming. Geno stops in his tracks, staring.

GENO

Mallow?

He resumes his race up the stairs and arrives at a broader landing. Above, Mallow’s gotten tangled in some red window curtains.

MALLOW

(struggling, but casual)

So…found any stars yet?

GENO

No. Uh, are you all right?

MALLOW

I might be starting to question my sanity.

GENO

I’m beginning to think this place does that to people. Listen, we’ll make this quick – find this Booster guy and—

POSY (O.S.)

Pick my teeth with a stalagmite! This place is just as plum strange as folks make it out to be!

MALLOW

Great, now I’ve really lost it. I’m hearing moles again.

Poppy and Posy rush on-screen. They’re looking around the tower’s insides in wonder. Poppy catches sight of Mallow up in the curtains.

POPPY

(slaps knee)

Well, if this ain’t the whipped cream on top! Why do y’all get to experience all the fun, huh?

MALLOW

Wait, I’m not imagining things? What are you two doing here?

POSY

We wanted to stay along!

POPPY

Yeah, seems like where y’all go, good times follow. ‘Sides, we can’t pass up a chance to explore Booster’s Tower!

GENO

Didn’t you say your father would be upset if he found out you were away from the house?

POPPY

(cheerfully)

Oh yeah! He’ll be right fretful!

POSY

Says we can’t go near this place ‘thout proper soo-per-vi-shun.

(gloms onto Geno’s arm)

That’s where y’all come in!

GENO

Oh dear.

POPPY

(still examining Mallow)

Looks like we gotta help a brother out, here. A little tug should do the trick.

Poppy grabs the curtains tight in her claws and rips them – and Mallow – off the rungs. Mallow falls on his face with arms splayed out.

POSY

See? Y’all can’t live without us, neither. Now c’mon! There’s tons more tower to see! Let’s go, go, go!

POPPY

Posy! Look what I found!

Poppy points to what the curtains had previously concealed: a part of Booster’s railway track. A handcar rests stationary on it, between two tunnels.

POSY

If that ain’t a grub fat fer the takin’! That’s gotta get us somewhere important!

MALLOW

(looking aside from where he lies on the floor)

Oh no…Please not again…

Posy drags Geno along while Poppy lifts and pushes Mallow toward the handcar. They pile on, Poppy and Posy at the pump controls.

POPPY

What’cha bellyachin’ for? Y’all know rail cars are our specialty!

Mallow groans as they pump the handcar forward into the tunnel.


	9. ...And My Name's Booster

**INT. BOOSTER’S TOWER, 8 TH FLOOR - DAY**

The handcar emerges on a platform a few feet above the floor. Poppy and Posy are pumping the handles so fast the handcar rockets completely over a dead end. Everyone topples out in a pile.

MALLOW

(dazed)

Nope. Nuh-uh. Never again.

Poppy and Posy are first to jump up. This floor is much the same as the rest. There’s a picture frame in the wall of the railway platform. It showcases Knife Guy and Grate Guy’s faces (their ACTUAL faces).

Posy hops up and down and points at the photo.

POSY

Sis! It’s just like the old timers say!

POPPY

(awed)

Booster’s crazy henchmen!

GRATE GUY

“Crazy”? That’s the most generous compliment we’ve ever received.

Knife Guy and Grate Guy emerge from behind the frame. Poppy and Posy, rather than terrified, are ecstatic beyond belief.

POPPY

They’re real! In the flesh!

They both rush the clowns and start jabbering nonstop.

POPPY

What’s it like workin’ for a recluse?

POSY

Y’all ever done a body in on Booster’s orders?

POPPY

Anybody ever seen his face?

POSY

We like your outfits!

Geno and Mallow, bystanders, watch everything bewildered.

KNIFE GUY

Well, well, what sweet little mole children.

GRATE GUY

It’s a shame you broke guidelines by riding Mr. Booster’s rails. Now we have to kill ya.

POSY

(gleeful)

I knew it!

Geno brandishes his arm guns.

GENO

I’m afraid I won’t let that happen.

KNIFE GUY

Ooh, a brawl, is it? That could be good fun. Haven’t had a knock-down, drag-out in who knows how long.

GRATE GUY

How about we show them a nice time, eh, brother?

The clowns pose for a fight. Poppy and Posy look excited at the prospect.

Suddenly, a train whistle sounds.

GRATE GUY

Whoops! That’ll be the boss.

KNIFE GUY

Sorry, everyone. Duty before pleasure, and all that.

The train’s chug-chug echoes through the tunnel. A headlight blooms to life in the tunnel opening.

BOOSTER enters standing on the engine seat with his back facing everyone. The train comes to a stop at the dead end.

BOOSTER

Ah…HA!

Booster whips around with his arms spread.

GENO, MALLOW, POPPY, & POSY

GAAH!

Booster is really, REALLY ugly.

KNIFE GUY

(saluting smartly)

Booster, sir, everything is moving forward just as you requested.

GRATE GUY

We’re ready for any other orders you may have.

BOOSTER

Oh, good. Great! Excellent. Uh…what was it I requested?

KNIFE GUY

(not the least bit phased)

Preparations for your party, Booster, sir. We’ve been brainstorming several activities already.

BOOSTER

Right. The party. I knew that! What’s…supposed to happen at a party?

Grate Guy produces a graph that says “PARTY” in big letters at the top.

GRATE GUY

We’ve done the research, and it seems very popular to drink punch and eat cake.

He points to a “fun times” bar that correlates with an “amount of punch and cake” axis.

BOOSTER

Drink punch? Eat cake? Sounds…complicated! I don’t know if I can muster the energy to do it.

GRATE GUY

You did seem rather excited at the idea of a large party, sir.

BOOSTER

Did I? Hm.

Booster’s buggy eyes travel to take in Mallow and co. They’ve been in stunned silence this whole time.

BOOSTER

Where’d they come from?

KNIFE GUY

Booster, sir, terribly sorry to leave you in the dark. We had to invite in some visitors and thought we might entertain them in your stead.

BOOSTER

Visitors? Come to see my tower? What poor timing… Normally I’d welcome the chance to play a game with guests, but I’ve become far too busy these days.

Booster hops off his train and the platform and shuffles up close to everyone. Geno and Mallow recoil.

BOOSTER

Goodness! All of you look so…weird!

Poppy and Posy lean forward, grotesquely fascinated with Booster’s hideous mug.

POSY

(in a loud whisper)

Land sakes, Poppy, he’s got a face like a totem pole!

POPPY

(hissing back)

Posy! That ain’t showin’ proper manners!

(to Booster, eagerly)

What cockamamy hermit schemes are ya cookin’ up today? Um, Mr. Booster, sir.

BOOSTER

Schemes? Are those another part of throwing a party? I can’t handle anymore plans! I have to watch for my bride to fall from the sky!

Beat.

MALLOW

Your _who_ to fall from the _what_?

BOOSTER

Well, isn’t that how it works? I saw one fall far off just a few days ago, so now I’m waiting for mine!

GENO

You saw…a _bride_ fall?

Booster wanders to a window with a far-off look in his eyes.

BOOSTER

She was bright and blushing, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Isn’t that how brides are described? Beautiful and blushing? So someone else got theirs…and now it’s my turn! Where’s MY blushing bride? When’s she going to fall into MY lap?

Booster throws a tantrum. He stamps his feet and flails his fists.

GENO

I wonder if maybe…what you saw _wasn’t_ a bride?

Booster stops cold, mid-stomp.

BOOSTER

Wasn’t a bride?

GENO

I know of something bright that fell from much higher than the sky a short time ago, and if you could tell me where—

BOOSTER

“Tell you where”? Oh, I get it! You’re here to pull the wool over my eyes! You came here just so you could grab MINE when she shows up. YOU want to steal your OWN bride, is that it?

Geno and Mallow step back as Booster rages more loudly. Poppy and Posy watch with great interest. Knife Guy and Grate Guy look like they’ve seen it all before.

BOOSTER (CONT’D)

Trying to steal what’s rightfully mine, are you? Well, you WON’T be taking away MY happiness! It’s my turn now! MY TURN!

Mallow leans toward Geno.

MALLOW

(whispering, concerned)

You don’t think…this place is my home, do you?

GENO

(muttering)

If it is, I’ll take you back to the frogs

Booster pumps his fists on either side of his enormous head.

BOOSTER

Knife Guy! Grate Guy! No more time to lose! If these chumps think they’re here to steal my bride, they have another thing coming!

KNIFE GUY & GRATE GUY

Yes, sir, Booster, sir!

BOOSTER

(pouts)

Feels like all the fun’s been taken out of our preparations now.

His lips spread in a frighteningly broad grin.

BOOSTER

I know! Let’s make it a game! I’ll race you to the top of my tower. First one there gets to plan the wedding rehearsal. But don’t get in my way!

Booster charges between Mallow and Geno so fast he sends them spinning. He’s out the door in seconds.

GENO

(still reeling)

All right. I’m making the call. Looks like there’s no leads on a star piece here, so I think we should cut our losses and head out before things get worse.

MALLOW

Uh, Geno? I think things did get worse.

GENO

What do you mean?

Shot pans out to encompass the whole room. Geno and Mallow are now totally alone.

MALLOW

Poppy and Posy already ran ahead.


	10. Wedding Rehearsal

**INT. BOOSTER’S TOWER, 11 TH FLOOR - DAY**

Geno bursts into the room and scans the area. There’s a wall to the right with a long curtain across it, and to the left is a cage of stag beetles. A door opposite Geno leads to the balcony outside.

Mallow joins from behind, breathing raggedly.

GENO

There’s no more stairs. Is this the top of the tower? We didn’t see anyone on the way up.

Mallow attempts a response, thinks better of it, shrugs between gasps instead.

KNIFE GUY (O.S.)

Pardon us.

Knife Guy and Grate Guy jostle between Geno and Mallow through the doorway, then turn around and promptly shove them out. Moments later, Booster saunters in, and his lackeys cheer.

GRATE GUY

Congratulations, Booster, sir!

KNIFE GUY

You are the official winner of the race!

GRATE GUY

The rehearsal is all yours to plan!

BOOSTER

Thanks, everyone! Boy, it was a close call.

Geno and Mallow are sprawled in the doorway. Geno sits up, but Mallow seems to prefer lying down for the moment.

BOOSTER (CONT'D)

All right. Hm. This will be tricky without a bride… We need SOMEONE to practice walking gracefully down the aisle.

(points to Geno)

You! You can stand in for the bride and hold hands with me.

GENO

(beginning to stand)

I’ll pass. Have you seen Poppy and Posy – the little mole girls?

KNIFE GUY

Oh, the ones in the fashionable bows and jumpers?

GRATE GUY

(to Knife Guy)

Their color choice is impeccable.

KNIFE GUY

(to Grate Guy)

True. Yellow and pink can’t be beat.

GRATE GUY

(back to Geno)

Anyway, we haven’t seen them.

GENO

Look, here’s the thing: We can’t help you with any kind of wedding. You don’t have what we’re looking for, so at this point we—

The balcony door rattles. Poppy and Posy burst inside.

POPPY & POSY

Surprise!

Booster, Knife Guy, and Grate Guy jump back in sincere shock. Mallow finally looks up from his prone position.

BOOSTER

Oh no! This means I’m not first place after all!

(Tears gush dramatically from his eyes.)

This means I can’t plan my own wedding rehearsal!

POPPY

Pshaw, ain’t it typical we gotta be the ones to set things straight. Y’all can’t plan a wedding till y’all have the actual bride!

POSY

Yeah, she’s gonna want a say in things, too!

BOOSTER

She will…?

POSY

Y’all don’t know nothin’ ‘bout no romance, do ya! This is somethin’ what’s supposed to be special to your bride. For a day like this y’all ought to lean real close to your honey, whisper somethin’ sweet, like—

(Posy leans close to her sister in role play)

“This day is all about you, darlin’.”

Poppy swoons dramatically and fans herself with her claws.

POSY (CONT’D)

Then y’all let her take care of the rest!

BOOSTER

(genuinely thoughtful)

So we can’t even start anything until the bride shows up…?

KNIFE GUY

But then who’s going to eat the cake we made for this special occasion?

Knife Guy pulls back the large curtain to reveal the three-tiered confection. It’s sparkly and colorful and has random objects—like a candy cane—jutting out of its sides. Each tier has a face, and each face has a plastered, creepy smile.

CAKE

(in chorus)

Congratulations.

Mallow and Geno eye the cake in horror.

GRATE GUY

It’s been dusted generously with sugar crystals. Looks just like snow, right? We put our heart and soul into this treat.

The cake shudders, wiggles and proceeds to blast everything in the room with its sugary icing. Everyone shouts and ducks for cover as sugar specks fly and embed themselves in the walls.

GRATE GUY

Whoops, maybe we put a little too much soul into it.

Mallow peeks out from behind a toy chest in the back of the room.

MALLOW

The cake’s ALIVE?!

The cake’s candles light from friction caused by the sugar spray. Its tiers are heaving like it’s…breathing? It shakes again and hurls a decorative plate (lodged in its middle tier) at Geno, who dodges just in time. Geno preps his arm gun.

GENO

All right, I’ve had enough. We have a bigger mission to get to!

Grate Guy and Knife Guy leap into his way.

KNIFE GUY

Wait a minute, there, fella. This is BOOSTER’S wedding cake!

GRATE GUY

He’ll have a fit if you go and nibble on it!

The clowns turn to their totem-faced boss.

KNIFE GUY

Booster, sir, the cake is yours for the taking!

BOOSTER

Okay!

(with less confidence)

But here’s the stumper. How are we going to eat it? I say we boil it! Grate Guy, what do you say?

GRATE GUY

Way too messy! Why don’t you just swallow it?

BOOSTER

WHAT?! The whole thing? IN ONE GULP? That’s easier said than done! Why don’t we break it up into more manageable portions?

The cake dislodges its candy cane, which swings and clocks Grate Guy in the head.

KNIFE GUY

I don’t think there’s time for that, sir. This is a very vigorous cake!

POPPY

Hold on! Y’all didn’t even notice we gave the cake our own special touch!

KNIFE GUY, GRATE GUY, & BOOSTER

(as one)

You did?

POSY

Yeah! We swapped y’all’s boring ol’ candles with firecrackers!

MALLOW

(screaming from the back)

WHAT?!

The lit wicks reach their end.

POPPY

Here it comes!

The firecrackers explode. Cake and icing fly everywhere, and everyone gets splattered with it. There’s a moment’s stunned silence. Poppy and Posy begin jumping up and down.

POPPY & POSY

Yaaaay!

Knife Guy, Grate Guy, and Booster watch their reaction, then raise their arms, too.

KNIFE GUY, GRATE GUY, & BOOSTER

YAAAAAAY!

Mallow and Geno, covered in cake and raspberry filling, look far less enthused.

KNIFE GUY

Well, that’s that. The wedding is now officially over!

BOOSTER

Thanks, everyone! That’s a wrap, I guess. It was fun! Let’s do it again sometime.

GENO

(wiping off the last of the frosting and filling)

I hope that wedding invitation NEVER makes it to my mailbox.

MALLOW

(licking cake off his fingers)

You have a mailbox?

BOOSTER

Whew! I’m beat. Time for me to have a little siesta. Knife Guy, Grate Guy, I’ll leave you to see our guests out.

KNIFE GUY & GRATE GUY

Yes sir, Booster sir!

Booster shuffles out the door and down the stairs.

Mallow and Geno are suddenly grabbed from behind (completely unawares) by Knife Guy. They’re comically jerked backward.

Poppy and Posy are each under an arm of Grate Guy’s. Still covered in cake, they look like they’re having the time of their lives.

KNIFE GUY

We hear you have places to be, so allow us to expedite your departure.

The clowns whisk everyone out to the balcony—dozens of stories above ground.

GRATE GUY

Thank you as always for choosing Booster’s Tower as your entertainment venue. Please have a safe trip home.

Mallow realizes how quickly they’re approaching the balcony banister. He squirms.

MALLOW

Hey…guys? Lots of people use something called “stairs” to go—

Knife Guy and Grate Guy launch over the bannister – just their upper halves. Their spring bodies extend down the side of the tower. Poppy & Posy scream in glee; Mallow screams in terror.

The clown brothers reach the ground and set their passengers down lightly. They salute farewell and snap all the way back to the top of the tower. Mallow stares ahead at nothing, shell-shocked.

GENO

(tiredly)

Well, on the bright side, that’s one more place we can mark off on our search.

Poppy and Posy hoot and holler with enthusiasm.

POPPY

(to Posy)

Shoot, sis, we ain’t had this much fun since you made that oatmeal with grubs and bang snaps.

POSY

Yee-haw! Just think how Pa would’ve flipped his…

Posy gasps, looking at something behind everyone else. Her sister turns and startles as well.

The FIREWORKS MOLE is shuffling towards the tower, seemingly after a long journey. He rubs his brow and shakes his head.

POPPY & POSY

(together, excited)

Pa!

The Mole looks up. Poppy and Posy climb him and nearly bowl him over.

FIREWORKS MOLE

Poppy! Posy! What in tarnation! Do you know how far y’all are from home? Explain yourselves, ladies!

POPPY

We missed ya, Pa!

POSY

How’d sales go, Pa? How’d they go?

FIREWORKS MOLE

Don’t y’all try that deflection with me. Y’all got yerselves in a big ol’ mess, y’hear? Why, I’ve half a mind…

POPPY & POSY

(talking over him)

We’re so glad you come back home, Pa! We love you _so_ much!

FIREWORKS MOLE

(trying his best not to smile)

Stop it, now! I’m tryin’a be stern with you.

Poppy and Posy clamber all over their Pa, snuggling under his neck and acting cute and innocent.

FIREWORKS MOLE

Aw, call me soft as mud, but I just can’t stay angry at you two. C’mere, ya sweet double scoops o’ trouble!

He squeezes them close and playfully “eats” them till they squeal with laughter.

Mallow, watching, adopts a blank expression. He lowers his head and wanders away without a word. Geno turns to look, concerned.


	11. Geno Talks About His Home

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - EVENING**

The landscape past Booster’s Tower opens into desert, where the dirt takes on a blue-ish hue. Mallow and Geno walk some time in silence.

They take shelter by a copse of trees. Mallow sits on the ground by the trunk and drags Frogfucius’ cane through the dirt. Geno, reclining in some lower branches, sees the need to attempt conversation.

GENO

Don’t you think we should’ve said goodbye to Poppy and Posy?

MALLOW

(distracted)

Oh, you know, I didn’t want to disturb them. Looked like they hadn’t seen their dad in a while. I just…y’know…thought it would be best to go.

GENO

Hm.

Geno waits in an ensuing silence, anticipating more.

MALLOW

Probably wouldn’t have gotten very far as a mole anyway, huh? Jumping wasn’t my forte as a frog; digging wouldn’t go well for me as a mole, either.

He looks at his fluffy hands and laughs half-heartedly.

MALLOW (CONT.)

Anyway, it’d be too easy if things worked out like that.

He falls back into silence. Geno gives him a meaningful glance, then looks up at the stars.

GENO

She wears light blue.

MALLOW

(looking up)

…Huh?

GENO

Star spirits don’t have families, but we all work together for the Lady of the Cosmos. She cares for us maybe like a mother would. We’d do anything for her.

Mallow sits back with his hands in his lap.

MALLOW

You said she… _wears_ blue?

GENO

(smiling)

She’s not like the rest of us.

MALLOW

What’s her name?

Geno, of course, makes a peculiar noise that’s completely incomprehensible. He glances wryly at Mallow.

GENO

I hear she’s known by others, though.

Geno lifts his hands and forms a glowing orb between them. He pulls in two directions and expands it into a mini stream-like galaxy.

GENO

Wishes are high-maintenance. But even though there’s a lot to be done, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

MALLOW

Do you…miss your home?

GENO

Right now, I just want to make sure I can return to it. If I can’t find that Star Piece, there’ll be no point going back.

(smiling sympathetically)

In a way, you and I are working toward the same end.

Mallow shares a glance with Geno, then studies the ground.

MALLOW

You really think there’s somewhere I belong? With people just like me?

GENO

Look ahead just there.

Geno points to a group of hills a small ways off. They sparkle and glint with star-like light.

GENO

Those are the Star Hills. I’ve never seen them personally, but WE know about them. They’re the landing spot for fulfilled wishes. I’m looking forward to seeing them with my own eyes.

(with a wink)

Well…technically speaking. With all the wishes we’ll see granted there, I think you’ll have a little more hope for our own mission.

MALLOW

(looking toward the hills, musingly) More hope…

Fade out.


	12. Takeover!

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM – EVENING**

Valentina strides through the doors and faces King and Queen Nimbus, resting on their settee. They both reflect vacant, tired expressions.

VALENTINA

I’ve sent all the palace staff home for the night, Majesties.

KING NIMBUS

Ah, very good Valentina. Thank you.

VALENTINA

I’m also sending you to your room.

KING NIMBUS

(coming a little more aware)

What’s that? I say, there’s no reason for that much concern. We’ll manage on our own.

VALENTINA

No, no, King Nimbus. I’m afraid I must _insist_.

Close-up on King and Queen Nimbus. Blue Birdie and Red Birdie come from each side, hedging them in with spears.

KING NIMBUS

Valentina? What is this?

VALENTINA

For such an easy-going people, you _really_ take the longest time to subdue, you know that? I had to change some locks, sabotage the Royal Bus—yes, you thought you were clever with that idea, didn’t you? AND I had to gain the people’s trust. Ugh! It was almost too much work for the prestige.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(dismayed)

What do you mean by doing all this, Valentina?

VALENTINA

(with false sympathy)

I’m afraid, Majesties, that you’ve both become _gravely_ ill at the prolonged disappearance of our prince, and you’re no longer fit to rule.

Dodo comes behind the settee and jostles it. King and Queen Nimbus are bumped from their seats and prodded forward by the Birdies.

VALENTINA

(more gleeful)

But don’t worry. I’ve been preparing to govern in your stead for quite some time now.

CUT TO:

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE BEDCHAMBERS – EVENING**

King and Queen Nimbus stumble through the doorway with Valentina, Dodo, and the Birdies blocking their way out.

KING NIMBUS

This is complete nonsense! Valentina!

VALENTINA

Well, why did you expect I was hanging around all you fluff-for-brains for so long? Not for the company, that’s for certain. I just want to be at the top, and a kingdom all the way up in the clouds seems perfect for that.

Valentina examines her nails, meticulously cleans underneath one. She perks as though this next thought just came to her.

VALENTINA

Oh, yes! I never did tell you: I eventually DID decide on a gift for Prince Mallow on his first birthday. A very generous one, too.

_(leaning in, right in the royal couple’s faces)_

I sent him on vacation – PERMANENTLY.

Valentina shrieks with laughter as Dodo slams the door on King and Queen Nimbus. They stand in shock a moment, then King Nimbus darkens with anger. Thunder rumbles just faintly.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(tearful)

Oh…Mallow…all this time…he could be anywhere.

King Nimbus’s anger deflates, and he slumps. He holds Queen Nimbus close, and the tears come to him, too.


	13. The State of the Star Hills/Mallow's Decision

**EXT. STAR HILLS - NIGHT**

Mallow and Geno walk into the hills. Night has fallen, enhancing the glow of the terrain. There are craters pocketing the ground, but it’s hard to see some of them because…

…dozens of stars are crashing down all over, creating piles upon piles across the hills.

GENO

(in shock)

This…This isn’t what I expected.

MALLOW

What do you mean? These are wishes, right? And wishes are supposed to be granted from falling stars.

Geno walks forward and catches a star mid-fall. He studies it with dismay.

GENO

They’re just falling through the works. Most of them are blank stars, and others…

The stars clatter one on top of another, echoing just half-phrases:

STARS

…start a family…

…wish to be a world-class…

…get that melody…

GENO

Others have wishes only half-formed. The Star Road is so broken, it can’t keep up.

MALLOW

Wait…so you mean, right now, any wish that gets made…won’t get answered?

Geno looks pained and doesn’t reply. He lets the blank star fall from his hands.

MALLOW

But that means the wish to find my family…and my home…that’s a wish I made after everything fell apart. And so now…Now, it won’t happen. I won’t find them.

Flashback as Mallow recalls Poppy and Posy running to greet their Pa. Mallow is brought back as another half-wish star says,

STAR

…such a crybaby.

MALLOW

(tearing up)

Maybe…maybe I don’t even have a family anymore…and I’ll never know where I belong.

It starts to drizzle.

GENO

Hold on, Mallow, I’m sure it’s not so bad as that. Maybe if we just—

MALLOW

(sniffling, not listening)

I should’ve stayed in Tadpole Pond. If I can’t find my real parents, it was useless to try in the first place.

(turning to Geno, angrily)

If helping me is supposed to put everything back on track, then what’s it mean if not even my wish is going to get answered?

Mallow walks toward a pile of stars and looks down on them sadly. He slumps. Geno stands behind, seeming to puzzle out a response.

GENO

We can’t do anything but move forward. I didn’t know this is what I’d find here, either, but that doesn’t mean giving up.

MALLOW

(quietly)

I’m not going.

GENO

Mallow…please.

MALLOW

(still facing away)

I miss Grandpa. I miss the other—the tadpoles. They were my family, but now I don’t have them, either. At least you know the place where you belong. You have a reason to keep going. But it looks like I never did.

Mallow angrily rubs tears from his face and stares off at nothing to keep from crying more.

MALLOW

I should’ve just stayed where I was and never known anything different.

GENO

Mallow, I can’t just leave you here. It’s my—

MALLOW

(hollow)

I can find my way back if I need to. It won’t be that hard.

Geno stands close for a moment more, but Mallow never turns to look at him. Geno looks toward the path heading onward and shrugs sadly.

GENO

If…that’s your final decision. I have to move on. I can’t give up this mission, even if—

Geno looks around, takes in the piles and piles of blank stars again.

GENO (CONT’D)

(somewhat defeated) …Well.

He turns and takes the path forward. Shot focuses on him until he’s obscured from view. Fog begins to settle.

Mallow watches Geno go, then buries his face in his folded arms.

**EXT. STAR HILLS - NIGHT**

Time has passed, and the fog is heavy now. Mallow is deep in a funk, long past tears. Stars zing down around him. One bounces off his head. He stirs and rubs his temples, annoyed.

A wish suddenly echoes with his name.

STAR

…Mallow…

Mallow perks and looks around.

STAR

…Mallow…his way…

Mallow stands and hunts for the wish. He digs through star piles as the words resound stronger.

STAR

Please…Mallow...his way…

The wish repeats itself - muffled - until Mallow unearths the star. Its radiant pulse syncs with the wish.

STAR

Please let Mallow find his way home.

Mallow holds the star and stares at it.

MALLOW

(awed) This wish is...it’s from my mom and dad.

Gradually, the sound of other wishes increases as Mallow becomes aware of them.

STARS

Hope my baby’s cute!

I want to be a great plumber like my brother…

(Poppy) Pa’s gonna sell a buncha fireworks! (Posy) Yeah! Please help ‘im!

(Frogfucius) Wish I had some cricket jam.

Mallow listens as more full wishes join the ruckus. He notices there are other stars shining resiliently under the dead ones. The shot sweeps over the hills as the wishes grow to a crescendo.

Mallow takes everything in, looks back down at his parents’ wish. He dashes down the hillside.

**END ACT III**


End file.
